1. Reservation of Copyright
This patent document contains information subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent, as it appears in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office patent files or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in certain aspects, relates to wireless communication systems. In other aspects, the present invention relates to augmenting the capabilities of existing base station antenna systems.